1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to treatment of water, and more particularly to an apparatus for electrolyzing water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art apparatus for electrolyzing water (electrolyzing apparatus, hereinafter) is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 4-284889.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the electrolyzing apparatus 300 includes a generally rectangular parallelpiped shaped casing 310. Casing 310 comprises an upper member 311 and a lower member 312. Upper member 311 defines a shallow depression 311a and includes a flange portion 311b formed at its periphery, and lower member 312 defines a shallow depression 312a and includes a flange portion 312b formed at its periphery. The upper and lower members 311 and 312 are attached each other at their flange portions 311b and 312b, such that a water flow chamber 313 is defined within casing 310. The water flow chamber 313 generally extends along the entire width and length of casing 310.
The upper member 311 of casing 310 includes first, second and third rectangular parallelpiped projections 311c, 311d and 311e, which downwardly project from a bottom surface of shallow depression 311a of the upper member 311 along the entire width of the water flow chamber 313. First, second and third rectangular parallelpiped projections 311c, 311d and 311e are arranged to be spaced from one another in a direction of length of the upper member 311 at the predetermined different intervals. Second rectangular parallelpiped projection 311d is located at a position between first and third rectangular parallelpiped projections 311c and 311e. As illustrated in FIG. 4, second rectangular parallelpiped projection 311d includes a plurality of, for example, three teeth portions 311d' downwardly projecting from a top end surface thereof. Teeth 311d' are arranged to be spaced one another at about equal intervals. A top end surface of first rectangular parallelpiped projection 311c, a top end surface of each tooth 311d' of second rectangular parallelpiped projection 311d and a top end surface of third rectangular parallelpiped projection 311e are even with one another, but are higher than a top end surface of flange portion 311b.
The lower member 312 of casing 310 includes fourth, fifth and sixth rectangular parallelpiped projections 312c, 312d and 312e, which upwardly project from a bottom surface of shallow depression 312a of the lower member 312 along the entire width of the water flow chamber 313. Fourth, fifth and sixth rectangular parallelpiped projections 312c, 312d and 312e are arranged to face first, second and third rectangular parallelpiped projections 311c, 311d and 311e, respectively.
As illustrated in FIG. 4, a plurality of, for example, three teeth 312d' project from a top end surface of fifth rectangular parallelpiped projection 312d. Teeth 312d' are arranged to face the corresponding teeth 311d' of second rectangular parallelpiped projection 311d.
As illustrated in FIG. 5, a plurality of, for example, seven teeth 312e' project upwardly from a top end surface of sixth rectangular parallelpiped projection 312e. Teeth 312e' are arranged to be spaced one another at about equal intervals. A top end surface of fourth rectangular parallelpiped projection 312c, a top end surface of each tooth 312d' of fifth rectangular parallelpiped projection 312d and a top end surface of each tooth 312e' of sixth rectangular parallelpiped projection 312e are even with one another, but are lower than a top end surface of flange portion 312b of the lower member 312.
When the upper and lower members 311 and 312 are attached to each other at their flange portions 311b and 312b, substantial first, second and third walls 320, 330 and 340 are formed in the water flow chamber 313 by first and fourth rectangular parallelpiped projections 311c and 312c, second and fifth rectangular parallelpiped projections 311d and 312d, and third and sixth rectangular parallelpiped projections 311e and 312e, respectively. As a result of formation of the first, second and third walls 320, 330 and 340, the water flow chamber 313 is divided into first, second, third and fourth chamber sections 313a, 313b, 313c and 313d. First and second chamber sections 313a and 313b are isolated by first wall 320. Second and third chamber sections 311b and 311c are isolated by second wall 330. Third and fourth chamber sections 311c and 311d are isolated by third wall 340.
Referring to FIG. 3 in addition to FIG. 2, the top end surface of first rectangular parallelpiped projection 311c is spaced from the top end surface of the opposing fourth rectangular parallelpiped projection 312c. Also, the top end surface of first rectangular parallelpiped projection 311c is higher than the top end surface of flange portion 311b of upper member 311 and the top end surface of fourth rectangular parallelpiped projection 312c is lower than the top end surface of flange portion 312b of the lower member 312. Accordingly, first rectangular slot 321 is formed in first wall 320 at the mating surfaces of first and fourth rectangular parallelpiped projections 311c and 312c, so that first chamber section 313a is linked to second chamber section 313b therethrough.
Referring to FIG. 4 in addition to FIG. 2, the top end surface of second rectangular parallelpiped projection 311d is spaced from the top end surface of the opposing fifth rectangular parallelpiped projection 312d. Also, the top end surface of second rectangular parallelpiped projection 311d is higher than the top end surface of flange portion 311b of upper member 311 and the top end surface of fifth rectangular parallelpiped projection 312d is lower than the top end surface of flange portion 312b of the lower member 312. Accordingly, second rectangular slot 331 is formed in second wall 330 at the mating surfaces of second and fifth rectangular parallelpiped projections 311d and 312d, so that second chamber section 313b is linked to third chamber section 313c therethrough.
Second rectangular slot 331 includes three narrower portions 331a because the top end surface of second rectangular parallelpiped projection 311d is higher than the top end surface of each tooth 311d' of second rectangular parallelpiped projection 311d and the top end surface of fifth rectangular parallelpiped projection 312d is lower than the top end surface of each tooth 312d' of fifth rectangular parallelpiped projection 312d. An opening area of second rectangular slot 331 is designed to be smaller than an opening area of later-mentioned inlet port 350.
Referring to FIG. 5 in addition to FIG. 2, the top end surface of third rectangular parallelpiped projection 311e is spaced from the top end surface of the opposing sixth rectangular parallelpiped projection 312e. Also, the top end surface of third rectangular parallelpiped projection 311e is higher than the top end surface of flange portion 311b of upper member 311 and the top end surface of sixth rectangular parallelpiped projection 312e is lower than the top end surface of flange portion 312b of lower member 312. Accordingly, third rectangular slot 341 is formed in third wall 340 at the mating surfaces of third and sixth rectangular parallelpiped projections 311e and 312e, so that third chamber section 313c is linked to fourth chamber section 313d therethrough. Third rectangular slot 341 includes seven narrower portions 341a because the top end surface of sixth rectangular parallelpiped projection 312e is lower than the top end surface of each tooth 312e' of sixth rectangular parallelpiped projection 312e.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2 again, a hollow indent 311g is formed at a part of the bottom surface of shallow depression 311a of upper member 311. Hollow indent 311g extends form one end (to the right in FIG. 2) of third chamber section 313c and terminates at a position which is located at about four fifths of the length of third chamber section 313c, but is offset from the longitudinal central axis of casing 310.
Electrolyzing apparatus 300 is provided with an inlet port 350 and first and second outlet ports 361 and 362. Inlet port 350 is formed at one corner (to the upper left in FIG. 1) of a top end surface of upper member 311. Inlet port 350 links an inner hollow space of first chamber section 313a of the water flow chamber 313 to, for example, a faucet (not shown) of city water supply through a pipe member (not shown). First outlet portion 361 is formed at the other corner (to the lower right in FIG. 1) of the top end surface of upper member 311, and links an inner hollow space of fourth chamber section 313d of the water flow chamber 313 to, for example, a bottle (not shown) through a pipe member (not shown). Second outlet port 362 is formed at the top end surface of upper member 311 at a position which corresponds to a terminal end of hollow indent 311g, and links an inner hollow space of hollow indent 311g to, for example, another bottle (not shown) through a pipe member (not shown).
Referring to FIG. 2, rectangular cathode plate 370 of electroconductive material is disposed within shallow depression 312a of lower member 312 of casing 310 at the portion corresponding to third chamber section 313c of water flow chamber 313. Cathode plate 370 extends about entire area of third chamber section 313c. Thickness of cathode plate 370 is designed to be a certain value such that a top end surface thereof is even with a lower end surface of second rectangular slot 331 when cathode plate 370 is disposed within shallow depression 312a. Similarly, rectangular anode plate 380 of electroconductive material is disposed within shallow depression 311a of upper member 311 of casing 310 at the portion corresponding to third chamber section 313c of water flow chamber 313. Anode plate 380 generally extends about entire area of third chamber section 313c. Thickness of anode plate 380 is designed to be a certain value such that a top end surface of anode plate 380 is even with an upper end surface of second rectangular slot 331 when anode plate 380 is disposed within shallow depression 311a. Accordingly, cathode and anode plates 370 and 380 are spaced each other through an air gap having a predetermined distance. One longitudinal end (to the right in FIG. 2) of anode plate 380 is spaced from a side surface of third rectangular parallelpiped projection 311e, so that an air gap 311h is created therebetween. As a result, hollow indent 311g is linked to third chamber section 313c through air gap 311h.
A pair of terminal rods 371 of electroconductive material penetrate through a central region of lower member 312, and are fixedly connected to a lower surface of cathode plate 370 by, for example brazing. The pair of terminal rods 371 are spaced each other, and are firmly secured to lower member 312 by nuts 371a so that cathode plate 370 is fixedly disposed within shallow depression 312a of lower member 312 of casing 310. Similarly, a pair of terminal rods 381 of electroconductive material penetrate through a central region of upper member 311, and are fixedly connected to an upper surface of anode plate 380 by, for example, brazing. The pair of terminal rods 381 are spaced each other, and are firmly secured to upper member 311 by nuts 381a so that anode plate 380 is fixedly disposed within shallow depression 311a of upper member 311 of casing 310. Terminal rods 371 and 381 are used to connect cathode and anode plates 370 and 380 to negative and positive terminals (not shown) of an electric power source (not shown) of directive current, respectively so as to generate potential difference between cathode and anode plates 370 and 380.
In operation of the electrolyzing apparatus 300, the city water flows into first chamber section 313a of the water flow chamber 313 through inlet port 350, and flows through first chamber section 313a. The water flowing through first chamber section 313a flows through second chamber section 313b past first rectangular slot 321, and further flows through to third chamber section 313c past second rectangular slot 331. Since the opening area of second rectangular slot 331 is designed to be smaller than the opening area of inlet port 350, a percentage of static pressure of water in the second chamber section 313b becomes a large value. Because of this fact, and because the top end surface of cathode plate 370 is even with the lower end surface of second rectangular slot 331 and the top end surface of anode plate 380 is even with the upper end surface of second rectangular slot 331, the water moving past second rectangular slot 331 flows through third chamber section 313c in a condition similar to a laminar flow.
As the water flows through third chamber section 313c, a potential difference is generated between cathode and anode plates 370 and 380 by virtue of connecting cathode and anode plates 370 and 380 to the negative and positive terminals of the electric power source (not shown), respectively, so that the water is electrolyzed in a manner which will be described in detail in a description of a first embodiment of the present invention.
As a result, a H.sup.+ rich water layer close to anode plate 380 and a OH.sup.- rich water layer close to cathode plate 370 are generated in the flow of water in third chamber section 313c. Accordingly, at one end (to the right in FIG. 2) of the flow of water in third chamber section 313c, the H.sup.+ rich water flows into hollow indent 311g through air gap 311h, and the OH.sup.- rich water flows into fourth chamber section 313d through third rectangular slot 341. The H.sup.+ rich water in hollow indent 311g flows to the bottle (not shown) through second outlet port 362 to be stored therein. The OH.sup.- rich water in fourth chamber section 313d flows to the other bottle (not shown) through first outlet port 361 to be stored therein.
In the above-mentioned prior art embodiment, however, the static pressure of water in the second chamber section 313b has an uneven distribution as indicated by arrows "A" in FIG. 6, because the water flows into first chamber section 313a through inlet port 350 which is located at one corner (the upper left in FIGS. 1 and 6) of a top wall of first chamber section 313a. As a result, a speed of the laminar flow of water in the third chamber section 313c has an uneven distribution, as indicated by arrows "B" in FIG. 6, which is generally similar to that of the static pressure of water in the second chamber section 313b. Therefore, the time for electrolyzing water in the third chamber section 313c, is relatively shorter in the one part of the laminar flow of water having a relatively higher flow speed as compared to the other part of the laminar flow of water having a relatively lower flow speed. Therefore, a part of the laminar flow of water in the third chamber section 313c having a relatively higher flow speed is insufficiently electrolyzed. Accordingly, the electrolyzation of water in the third chamber section 313c is inefficiently carried out.